Legend of Zelda: Heart of Ice Hand of Sorrow
by GDL
Summary: Link’s gone through numerous dungeons, saved numerous kingdoms, and for what? All he got in return was a heart frozen over by loneliness and the dearly departed too many times. But what happens when a girl who’s a bit too similar comes into his life?
1. Chapter 1

**GDL:** After watching a video on youtube last night, and then reading my psychology book, this story came through my mind. I don't know why it happened, but it did.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form.

**Summary: **Link's gone through numerous dungeons, saved numerous kingdoms, and for what? All he got in return was a heart frozen over by loneliness and the dearly departed too many times. But what happens when a girl who's a bit too similar comes into his life? Will he forever be lost to the ice of his heart, or will she find a way to change him for the better?

**Chapter 1: The Child of Light Meets the Hand of Sorrow**

I had gone to sleep moments before. The dream I had…it was more real than any other I had before. Three beautiful women came to me. They said,

"_Child, you are no longer meant to be a part of this world. Your duty is to find the Hero of Time. Get to know him. Gain his trust. Only then will you be able to complete your journey alongside him. Be warned, it won't be an easy task. The journeys of the past have created a wall of ice around his heart. This has been caused by the many that have left his life throughout his journeys. Good luck, child. We'll be watching you. Call us when you are in need, for we shall be your guardians."_

When I awoke, I was not in my bedroom with the blue and white walls and the many collectors' items hanging along those walls. I was lying in a forest. It wasn't just any forest, mind you. It was a forest I knew too well; Kokiri Forest. It was the forest where the children who lived there would live as long as the Great Deku Tree thrived. It was the same forest where the one man I knew better than any person I ever knew on Earth lived…Link; The Hero of Time. That thought clicked within my mind, and it made me bolt straight for his tree house. Though, I didn't know what I would say when I got there, but that was a thought for later.

When I got to his house, a sudden rush of anxiety went through me, yet I climbed up the ladder anyway. He must have heard me, because at that time, he came out of his small tree house. He just stared at me with the ice blue eyes of a man whose path froze both his heart and soul. This intimidated me, but I knew I had to say something.

I said, "Uh…h-hi…"

He just continued to stare at me with those cold blue eyes of his…

I said, "Eh heh, I'm going to go now…Nice talking to you…"

I clambered down the ladder of his house, and in my rush to get away from Link's house; I bumped into a small girl with green hair and blue eyes.

She smiled and asked, "Did you go to talk to Link?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Don't be so afraid of him. He probably appreciated that someone attempted to talk to him besides me."

She may have said that, but it didn't convince me that much, until Link came up next to us.

He asked me, "Uh…What's your name?"

I debated about whether I should tell him my real name, or if I should have just given him a fake name. I decided that in order to be honest, I might as well give him my real name.

I said, "My name is Kayla."

He replied, "Okay. I'll have to remember that."

After that, he just turned and walked away.

Saria said, "See? You just have to give him some time. Maybe you're just what he needs to finally melt the wall of ice around his heart. If the goddesses chose you, then they probably had a good reason."

She, 'meeped' and covered her mouth as if she said something wrong.

I asked, "How did you know I was sent by the goddesses?"

She said, "The goddesses recruited us to help them bring you to Hyrule. That is why we know everything about your mission in this world. You and Link must go and obtain a jewel from each of the sages. Once you do that, we'll tell you what to do with them."

Saria gave me the first jewel. It looked like a small sphere of Emerald. I nodded and headed off to go find Link.

I thought, '_I don't think he's going to be happy about having to go on yet another journey…Especially with a perfect stranger…_'

Link was leaning against the tree that held his house. He was playing a strange song on his ocarina that I didn't recognize. I just stood there for a few minutes, because I really didn't know how to break it to him that his life would change, AGAIN. He finally stopped playing and stared at me.

He asked, "What do you want?"

I said, "Uh, Saria informed me that you and I have to go on a journey to get a jewel from each of the sages. Saria already gave me the forest jewel."

I held it up so he could see. I could tell that he wasn't happy about this news. I knew he wouldn't be.

He sighed, "What makes her think that you could be helpful anyway?"

I glared at him, "The GODDESSES recruited me to be your partner, not Saria. So, be angry at them. And also, what makes YOU think that I won't be helpful?"

He said, "You're short, you look to be weak, and you don't even own a weapon."

I growled, "Well, why don't you TEACH me how to use a weapon? Even if I don't become the greatest fighter, I'm a lot smarter than I appear. I could help you in dungeons or whatever."

He chuckled. Yes, HE LAUGHED AT ME.

I yelled, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

A smirk played on his lips, "Your determination. What makes you want to get close to me so bad anyway?"

I replied, "Because, I actually believe you're a great guy under all that anger, loneliness, sadness, hostility, and other things that have frozen your heart!"

I looked down at my shoes in embarrassment. I didn't even want to know what he would say after that.

He said, "You're a strange girl, Kayla. Fine, if you want to get to know me so bad, and actually play out this journey, wake up at dawn tomorrow. We'll start your training then."

I looked up at him in shock. I grinned from my accomplishment. He just had that same placid look on his face that he always did.

I thought, "_Well, this is one step in the right direction. I just hope I can prove my worth to the greatest hero of all time…_"

From there, I didn't know what to expect. I just hoped that I wouldn't screw up like I always did with most people.

**GDL: **Well, here is the beginning of another fanfic. Even though it has an OC in it, I don't think there will be much romance in it. Actually, this will be much darker than my other fanfics, because I'm actually bothering to do a bit of a character study with Link here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**GDL: **Thanks guys for reviewing. I just watched The Golden Compass last night, and the relationship between Lyra and Eurik made me want to continue this. Even though I was EXTREMELY disappointed with the ending of the movie, it was still a great movie regardless.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters within the series. All I own is Kayla, whose name didn't show up in my dreams until the end of the day that I wrote the first chapter. At first, it was just a blurred mess of nothing.

**Chapter 2: Trust Can Not Be Won; It Must Be Earned**

And so, the next day came. It was the day when I'd start my training with Link. I had no clue what was to come of it, but I hoped it'd at least be something worthwhile. I was given a rude awakening this morning from a certain blonde haired hero of ours.

He yelled, "Kayla, get up! I told you to be up early this morning!"

I mumbled, "I'm coming. I'm coming. Just give me a minute to get up."

He nodded and walked out. I scrambled out of bed, ran out the door of his tree house, and climbed down the ladder. Link was there waiting for me. Saria was waiting as well.

I asked, "Saria, what are you doing here?"

She smiled and replied, "Link asked me to find you some attire that would suit you for this world, so I figured I'd come along and give it to you."

I nodded and said, "Thanks, Saria. I'll try it on right away."

I climbed back up the ladder and back into Link's tree house. When I came back out, I was wearing a short sleeved red tunic with black gloves. I also wore white tights and brown boots. I wanted to add an extra touch, so I pulled my hair back into a braid to go along with the outfit.

Link asked, "You ready, FINALLY?"

I smiled, "Yep. Let's get this show on the road."

He nodded and pulled something out of his bag. Well, more like two things. I looked closer and realized they were two Sais.

He stated, "They were the first thing I could find that could accommodate with your size."

I marveled at the weapons held out in front of me.

I practically yelled, "Thank you! C'mon, let's get to training so I can learn how to use these things!"

He nodded and literally dragged me into the Lost Woods. He said it was because I was going to slow for his tastes.

I asked, "Why are we training in the lost woods?"

He replied, "Because I didn't feel like dragging you out to Hyrule Fields."

I nodded, and he just randomly jump attacked at me. I yelled out of shock, and countered his attack with one of my Sais. He kept attempting to throw blows with his sword, and I kept countering right back. I then attempted to attack as well, but he kept dodging. I just kept continuing, but he grabbed me by the arm.

He yelled, "You're too hasty! How are you ever going to fight in the dungeons with attacks like that?"

I growled, but didn't let my anger get to me. I got out of his grip and hit him with one of my weapons in one quick move. He was shocked, but came back with a blow of his own. We went back and forth like this for quite a while, until I finally got the upper hand. I had side swiped him with my foot, making him lose his balance and fall over, so I could get on top of him and aim one of my weapons at his throat.

He smirked, "I believe you are ready."

I made a face similar to his in response, made a little dramatic move with my Sais, and slipped them into my belt.

I said, "Well, let's get going then. As much as I love the forest, I'd like to get this over with."

He replied, "Yeah, I have to agree with you there, but I need something from the Great Deku Tree first."

"What? Do you need to get the Master Sword again?"

He nodded.

I just grinned at him, which made him roll his eyes. He walked off, so I followed suit. Something told me right then and there that it'd be a long journey ahead. I just looked at random things on the way, since I didn't want to have to speak to him again. As much as I wanted to befriend him, he was a little…Okay, very intimidating.

We finally ended up in front of the Great Deku Tree. I marveled at how much larger he was in person. No wonder he was considered, "_great_." Link just stared, waiting for the Great Deku Tree to speak.

The great tree with a face finally spoke, "Hello, brave Link. Long has it been since the last time we've spoken. And who art thou, young one?"

I realized he had spoken to me and said, "My name is Kayla, sir."

The GDT continued, "Ah, I've heard much of you. Thou art more important than you know."

Link asked with a shocked look on his face, "You actually know about her?"

"Yes. I've known of her before she even stepped foot into thine world known as Hyrule."

Link nodded. It seemed that he could become quiet in a matter of seconds if he wanted to.

The GDT said, "Well, I do believe thou shall need the Kokiri Emerald once again. I shall give it to thee."

A blinding green light shone, and in Link's hands was the Kokiri Emerald. It was really beautiful. Though, I guess it had to be, considering it was an ancient jewel of legends.

The Great Deku Tree said one last thing, "Remember, Kayla, trust cannot be won, it must be earned."

I just stood there in a daze, until I realized that Link left without me.

I yelled, "HEY, LINK! WAIT UP!"

He didn't skip a beat. He just continued walking. It was as if he didn't even care that I was there.

I yelled again, "HEEEEY, LINK!"

He finally stopped. He was probably pissed that I didn't shut up.

I asked in a joking voice, "Did you forget about me?"

He replied, "I was hoping that you wouldn't follow. Obviously, I was wrong."

I scowled, "We're in this together, remember? As much as you dislike having someone else with you, you're stuck with me. And I'm not going to give up on being your friend just because you're being stubborn. "

He raised his eyebrow at me. He asked, "You think I'm stubborn?"

"Yes, very. You're being stubborn, because you won't let a new person in your life, because you're afraid you'll be hurt again."

He asked, "What makes you think that?"

"I know the type like you. I was in the same situation as you for a VERY long time. I won't get into detail, considering I don't trust you enough yet, but yeah."

He asked with mock interest, "What made you change?"

"I don't know. Just something about you makes me want to try as hard as I possibly can to befriend you and gain your trust."

He chuckled a bit and said, "Good luck with that."

He walked off, and I followed him out of the Kokiri Forest. I hoped that maybe things weren't as hopeless as they seemed.

**GDL: **God, I'm such a procrastinator. This took way longer than I thought it would. Like 5 different things inspired me to FINALLY get this blasted thing done. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**GDL: **Hi guys. Long time no see! Yeah, school zapped away my inspiration. Also, I met a guy named Cole who I believe is Link irl, and it turns out that afterwards, all of the characters in my stories left my head. So, I haven't had inspiration for a long while. But, I re-read this story, and I got inspired to write again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in it. All I own is Kayla, and the idea for this story.

**Chapter 3: "Here I am, on The Road Again"**

We walked out onto the bridge that connected the forest to Hyrule Field. Before we got half way across, Link realized someone was waiting for us. It was Saria.

She asked in a solemn voice, "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Link turned around to face her. His face showed no sign of emotion, but his body language showed that he felt guilt for what he was about to do…again.

She just took his glance as an answer and continued, "Just return safely, alright? And Link, don't be too hard on her."

Her face pulled into a small smile.

Link nodded and walked off. I looked back at Saria, and she looked like she still had something to say.

"Don't let his outer shell get to you. Keep your spirits up. You'll need your optimism for what's to come."

I replied, "Thanks Saria. See you around."

I waved to her and ran after Link, hoping he didn't get too far ahead of me.

Link had stopped at the tree that lead to the road that took you to Hyrule Castle Town. He was leaning against it with his arms crossed. He had a look that said that he was getting extremely impatient.

He asked, "What took you so long?"

I replied, "I was actually saying goodbye to Saria, unlike you."

Link just glared at me and said, "Come on. We've wasted precious time."

He walked on and dragged me behind him.

I growled, "I have two feet, you know."

He snarled, "Well, they don't go fast enough!"

He continued to drag me to the end of the field.

I thought to myself, "Note to self: Never argue with a cold hearted hero."

We made it to Hyrule Castle Town. Shigeru Miyamoto failed at his interpretation of it, because it was way bigger in person. Link dragged me all the way to the castle gates. I was lucky he didn't rip my arm off.

I asked myself, 'Why am I trying to help him again? He doesn't even care that I exist…'

My arm was finally freed from his death grip, and I realized that he had taken me all the way to Princess Zelda's garden. I didn't know how to act, knowing that Zelda was the source of Link's pain. Everything Link had done was for her. From getting the other 2 sacred jewels to saving the sages. Everything was for her. And what did he get in return for saving Hyrule and her along with it? All he got was being stuck in a child body with an adult mind. And along with that everyone forgot who he was and what he had done for them…including Zelda.

Zelda turned around, finally realizing that we were there.

Zelda said in shock, "Well, this is a nice surprise, Link! I haven't seen you in a long time."

Her face turned from shock to happiness.

I wondered, "Does she know why we're here?"

I hoped that I had a placid look on my face, for I did not want her to realize that I had a biased opinion on her from a video game that probably wasn't even the full story.

She asked Link, "You're here to find out the point of all this, aren't you?"

Link and I nodded.

She nodded, "I am sorry, but I can not tell you that yet. I can, however, give you my gem, which will take you one step farther on your quest."

Zelda glowed white, and a small diamond type jewel showed up in Link's hands.

Link turned around to start to walk away, but Zelda stopped him.

She called, "Link, wait!"

He turned around and looked at her with the same placid look that he always had.

She said, "Link, just know that you shouldn't let the things that have happened to you to get in the way of who you really are."

He just shook his head and walked away. I sighed, knowing I couldn't do anything to help with the situation that had occurred.

Zelda sent me an apologetic glance. I shrugged and went to catch up with Link.

Link and I walked in silence for a long time until we got to the steps that led to Kakariko village.

Link said, "Go ahead and ask."

I asked, "Ask what?"

Link replied, "I know you're dying to know why our meeting with Zelda was so abrupt."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm sure you have your reasons."

I thought, 'Yeah, like she almost completely forgot who you were when you went back to being kids.'

Link shrugged and continued up to Kakariko Village.

I followed him, knowing if I didn't he'd yell at me for being too slow. I thought of how hard he was to figure out. He was so closed…not that he didn't have a right to. I just wished that he'd give me some opening…SOMETHING that would allow me to make at least some sort of progress on my mission in Hyrule…to befriend and unfreeze the Heart of the Hero of time…

I thought, 'Yeah, like that's going to happen any time soon. I just hope _he _doesn't kill me for trying.'

**GDL: **FINALLY FINISHED! WOO! Yeah, sorry about the delay. It's getting harder and harder to write anything nowadays. I tried doing nanowrimo and failed. And so, I came back to this. Hope you like! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**GDL: **Once again, a movie has inspired me to write this. The movie this time was Hancock. It was a really good movie. Not as good as Iron Man, but still.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any references to the "Seeing Truth" series.

**Chapter 4: The Life of a Hero**

We made it to the small town of Kakariko. It's past had been shrouded in mystery. Many had said there once lived a tribe of sheikah. But thanks to Ganondorf, many perished. There was also a legend of a power given to the chosen few. With it, the goddesses wished for them to destroy the sheikah race. Needless to say, this town's past was not a happy one.

Link had told me that we were going up Death Mountain to meet with the Sage of Fire; Darunia. I had no reason to object; nor did I have a choice. So, I followed Link silently up the mountain. He seemed more off than usual. His confrontation with Zelda may have been the culprit.

I asked, "Did something happen between you and Zelda that you aren't telling me? What happened back there seemed more than just you and her having to part after your journey…"

Link stopped in his tracks. He turned around, his eyes showing the fury within. He said in a low, dark voice, "

"Let's just say if it wasn't for what she did, I wouldn't be this way."

After that, he said nothing more. He continued walking up the mountain, and I had no choice but to follow.

I wondered what would have happened if Zelda kept the tow of them together in the future. Would the Link walking before me have been different? Would he be the Link that often visited my dreams? Would he be this…angry? This hateful? This cold?

I didn't realize it, but I had stopped in my tracks. Yet, Link didn't skip a beat. He called from behind himself, "Would you come on? We can't take all day, you know!"

I shook myself out of my daze and tried to catch up with him.

I yelled back at him, " Well not everyone has a one track mind, you know!"

He growled, ready to throw another insult my way, but he just stormed off.

As I followed him to Goron City, I thought, '_Maybe I'll never break past his dark demeanor…Maybe he'll forever resent his life and the things he did in the past…_'

My feet took me right behind Link, inside Darunia's chamber.

Darunia was much taller in person. He would be intimidating if it wasn't for the fact he had a huge goofy grin on his face.

He asked, "Who might you be? Usually brother only travels with his shadow at his side."

I replied, "My name is Kayla, sir."

He laughed, "Well, Kayla, why don't we become sworn brother and sister? Any friend of brother's is a friend of mine!"

Link sighed, anger evident within his voice, "She's not my friend. We're just partners."

Darunia said, "Well, either way. I give to you the sacred jewel of fire. I am sure you will need it again. And Link, don't be afraid to open your heart once in a while. Even a hero needs some light in his life. You can't keep yourself in the dark until the end of time."

Link looked at his shoes, probably because he had no clue as of what to say. He took the sacred jewel of fire and walked out. I waved good bye and started to walk out. Darunia called to me,

"Kayla, don't give up on him, no matter how hopeless it seems. He may hurt you emotionally and physically, but I know the good person he was is hiding somewhere in there. I'm sure you'll break him out of it somehow."

I replied, "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you some day soon!"

I walked out of the door with hope in my heart. I knew not what would come on our adventure, nor did I know of what would be Link's fate. All I knew was that I had to at least try to deal with what I had to do. Otherwise, my life in Hyrule would all be in vain.

**GDL: **Uh…random spark of inspiration, much? Anyway, I suppose this story just won't leave me alone. Maybe it's my way of keeping some form of sanity. Anyway, R&R!


End file.
